Red
by BlueTights
Summary: AU - Emma and Neal got married and had Henry and adopted a daughter named Hollis. After a tragedy Hollis runs away to a small quaint town called Storybrooke. Her search? To find her biological parents. Emma discovers that it is not the only secret buried in this town, and she is determined to uncover them all. Read and Review please!
1. Chapter 1

I do not own anything! Enjoy!

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Emma sat in the yellow chair in their living room. She smiled as she opened the memory book. Inside was a dream catcher, pictures of their first car together, given the circumstances were not the best it was still theirs and in her heart she will never regret her past, because after all it was how she met him. Him. His hair so messy. His eyes so sweet and tender. His smile brought life to all around. His laugh made her heart leap inside of her. She loved her Neal. He was her true love. She smiled as she slowly flipped the pages. She landed on another cherished moment for them. First haircut. First picture with daddy. First picture with mommy. A picture of the three of them all together. The picture of them with the yellow bug. The post it note of their promise to Henry. To never be thieves again, for him. To right their wrongs. To settle down and be a family, for Henry. She smiled and continued to go through the book. The next page listed some of his favorites; favorite show, batman and robin. Favorite movie, Harry Potter. Favorite food, grilled cheese. Favorite drink, hot cocoa with cinnamon. Favorite season, Spring. Favorite activity, Exploring. Favorite book, Peter Pan.

She grinned again. She looked around the house, not too long ago it still was pretty empty. It had had boxes all over the place. She reminisced back to when they had just bought this place. Small, big enough for their family. One extra room. They had plans for that room, yet they still had to work out all the paperwork. The walls were yellow and that was one of the things Emma loved the most about it. Even though they sold the yellow bug, representing the end to their wild days together, they still kept as many symbols around that they could. All in yellow. It would make them smile on the rainy days. She remembered looking at all the boxes and reaching down for the one that said photos. She reached down to collect the pictures in her hands and stood to begin placing them on the walls. She remembered that day, it was particularly cool that day. It had been raining on and off. She remembered Henry ran in right as she hung the first picture. She remembered their conversation perfectly.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Mom! Maine is cooler than Tallahasse! Why did we move here again?" Henry ran into the house and shut the screen door behind him. He stood on his tippy toes and kissed Emma on the cheek.

"Henry, you ask that all the time, but you know the answer. We moved for your father's job. Now, don't be so negative! Start looking for the good things, we are so blessed. We have many things to be thankful for." Emma said as she hung the frame on the wall just right. Their sweet family of three by the Christmas tree four years prior.

They had lived happily in Tallahassee until Henry was ten. Then Neal had a new job offer. One in Maine. He worked for a graphic design company. The new job needed a manager and the boss wanted Neal for the job. In which, he accepted. Anytime they encountered change, expected or unexpected, Neal always just said, "Well, Babe, it's a new chapter." He would smile and kiss her cheek. Sometimes, Emma would be so irritated. Not in the mood for his jokes about the serious decisions, but she loved him for it, she so did.

"Yeah, yeah mom. I got it. I do love you. Now, hey can you come show me where the goldfish are? I'm hungry." Henry's voice rang from the kitchen.

Emma laughed, "Haha ya, kid. One moment, please!" She walked into the kitchen and began opening the boxes that were labeled kitchen.

She remembered not hearing him come in but sure enough, Neal had walked in through the front screen door. It had been a long but perfect second day at his new job. He stepped into the living room and smiled at the walls, yellow, as well as the black and white pictures that hung on the wall of him and his family. His perfect little family. He was so blessed. He entered the kitchen and dropped his briefcase!

"Hun, I'm home!" Emma turned around and smiled so big and gave him a big hug.

She whispered something in his ear so quietly no one could really hear but it made his smile widen even more than before.

He pulled back from her and nodded, "Really? Yes!" He picked Emma up and swung her around!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Emma looked up at the photos on the wall and smiled as a tear formed in her eye. That day was a year ago to date. She was sitting in the yellow chair in her black dress, it had just passed 4pm. The funeral ended that morning around 10am. She decided once again not to dwell on the rainy days but looked back across the room and a picture that hung above their fireplace. She smiled again as a tear escaped and flew down her face. She walked over to the picture and hugged the memory book around her. It was a picture of all of them at the beach, with their newest edition. A week after that conversation in the kitchen they were signing the papers at the AAAA (August Association Adoption Agency). They had a new family member. Hollis was an orphan that struck a chord with Emma. Emma could relate, as she was raised through the foster system, she was found on the streets when she was only a baby, just like Emma. Hollis reminded her of her at 11 and she couldn't just abandon her. She had talked to Neal about adopting her and Neal agreed. It was a little odd to be adopting a child that was a year older than their own child but Henry said he didn't mind and that having a sibling would be the coolest thing ever. So they signed the papers. Hollis became Hollis Cassidy. Henry and Hollis got along pretty well. They had taken a beach trip and they all had so much fun building sandcastles and creating memories. The kids found star fish and Neal even got stung by a jellyfish. Of course, that wasn't a highlight of the trip however Neal always was able to find humor in anything, even in his own pain. She wished she could do the same, but after losing the love of her life only days before she had trouble finding joy. If it wasn't for the kids and the yellow walls...she knew she would be an even bigger mess than she currently was. As she continued to stand in the living room. The kids were upstairs. Henry in his own room, crying. As Hollis was leaning on her window sill in her own room. Hollis loved Emma and Neal and opened up to them really well with only a few restraints. She always couldn't help but want to know. Want to know who she came from. She knew the city name that she was found in. It was right here in Maine, and sure that was actually really helpful. But she wanted to know, who. Who gave her away? She wanted to know her roots. Hollis had a nice tan complexion. She had dark red hair and deep green eyes. She had just turned 12. She figured it was time. Especially now that she had lost her father. Her adoptive father, but nevertheless the father that wanted and cared for her. She wanted to go find them. Sure, this came on suddenly but even if Hollis didn't realize it, it was her grief...her grief that drove her to go find her purpose and her value. She knew she needed to leave. She didn't want to hurt Henry and Emma any more than they had been hurting already and so she packed a bag, made a bed sheets rope and threw it out the window, she left a note telling them she was off to find her biological family and that she was off to Storybrooke, Maine. She told them the location because she cares for them. She does. But she doesn't want the fact that she is leaving to be a fight. Especially right now, so she leaves Emma a note on where to find her, if that is Emma wants to find her. Hollis knew she was taking a risk but she had to find out more, someone had to know something about her and where she came from. She headed down the back of the house and took off, for Storybrooke.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

How did you like that? This is my first Once Upon A Time story and I am so excited for it. I have to dedicate it to my nanny child who watches it with me. She helped me expand on my ideas for this story and helped me make a timeline for it. She helped brainstorm and really lead to some AMAZING story ideas! I have never seen this be done in a story, (aka where I am taking the story) and that is really exciting to me. I feel like especially OUAT stories, they are so complex...already and then trying to fanfic on top of them, it can be hard! So here we go ya'll, are you ready? This is going to be an intense one, with cliffhangers and all sorts of juicy secrets. I try to stick to the major details, however some things are a little different, if you have any questions please just ask! There will be pairings along the way! Obviously, Swanfire undertones (which is hard because i was never a big fan of them), down the road we will see Captain Swan develop a tad and some others. Already planning on a sequel as well. I want to hear your comments and theories you have throughout so please review!

xoxo I hope you like it! - Bluetights


	2. Chapter 2

Emma looked through the windows of her car. It was raining and dark, a bit hard to tell what exactly that sign on the side of the road said, there was also a distinct orange line that shown under her bright headlights, near the sign.

"Henry, are we getting close? What does the map stay?" Henry looked over and over it.

"Yeah, mom, there's the sign." He pointed through his window.

Emma squinted and nodded, "Right, yeah, yeah, okay well here we go! Let's go find your sister." She turned her steering wheel and headed right toward the small quaint town of Storybrooke.

"Mom, look! There's a man! The man with the umbrella, it looks like he is walking his dog." Henry pointed out his window and Emma slowed the car.

Henry then swiftly hopped out of the car into the middle of the wet road. It almost looked like it hadn't been driven on in years.

"Henry! What are you doing?" Emma shouted as she slammed on the brakes of the car. She then jumped out of the car as well and entered the wet road. They were getting wet but she figured if this man knew any information on where Hollis might have gone, it was worth it. They hesitated a bit to cross the line but walked to the man with the umbrella nonetheless. Henry approached the dog and got down on his knee and introduced himself to the dalmatian. Emma followed Henry across the line hoping Hollis would be in this mysterious town called Storybrooke.

Hi sir, do you live around here, in Storybrooke?" Emma said as she reached out to shake the man's hand.

"Oh, hello, are you lost? Not many people come out in the middle of a storm without an umbrella." He chuckled motioning to the fact that he was walking his dog, yes in the storm but he did have an umbrella.

Emma smirked and slid her head to the side. She took a deep breath and began, "Actually, my daughter ran away, to find her biological parents, apparently they originate from this town, Storybrooke is it? She has red hair, gorgeous green eyes and she has a pretty tan complexion, have you seen her? Her name is Hollis."

The man looked very concerned, "Why yes, yes this is indeed Storybrooke. I am so sorry. I haven't seen any young girls running around today, or on my walk this evening. Which hopefully means she is indoors in this wretched storm. In fact, I am sure that is what that means because I have walked around the corners of town for a solid 2 hours, me and Pongo like to get out every night rain or well, haha not shine since it is dark, but you know clear sky I guess or rain.." He babbled a bit but Emma listened nonetheless until her mind began floating back for a split second.

Her mind flashbacked to the time they went camping. Their tent had an open ceiling and even though there had been rain chances in the forecast for that night Neal had insisted they still camp out. The kids wanted no part of it as they were sure it was going to rain and wanted to stay inside and watch Netflix with popcorn and build an indoor fort. Plus, the tent was in the backyard and they insisted that, that was really dumb. But Neal didn't care, he had that adventure side to him and he pulled Emma into the back yard and into the tent. They laid awake for hours just talking, Emma giggling and them staring into the beautiful sky. It was clear for awhile and then was speckled with some clouds. She nestled her nose into his neck and breathed in his scent. She loved him so much. He truly brought out the best in her. As she closed her eyes and was about to fall asleep they were startled by thunder and before pour.

Emma squealed and Neal pushed her through the unzipped front flap, "Go, Go! Go, Emma!"

They couldn't gather their sleeping bags in time and as they tried to exit they both just laugh and Emma falls out of the tent because she is laughing so hard, Neal tumbles on top of her and they just lay there for a second getting soaking wet.

The lights turn on in the living room and the kids open the back screen door, "Mom?" Henry scratches his head.

Hollis right behind him says, "Dad? What are you guys doing?"

Emma got up with her wet hair and reached towards them, "Come on! Let's dance!" Emma said as she pulled on Hollis and Henry's hands.

"No...what that's crazy, mom it's storming!" Henry said as stepped into the grass!

Suddenly, Neal ran up to Henry and threw him over his shoulders and ran more into the grass. Henry shouted and then just began to laugh, hysterically. Hollis still stood under the awning and just shook her head at Emma. "No way..you guys are crazy!" Hollis said looking at Emma.

"Come on!" Emma pulled her hand more and smiled at her.

"Fine.." Hollis chuckled and stepped into the rain. The rest of the hour they all played in the rain. It was filled with laughter and so much love.

Emma broke out of the flashback. She was back, with just Henry and the man with the umbrella.

Emma nodded and just smiled, "Is there a place to stay in this town?" Emma asked the man with the umbrella.

"Oh, yes. Just right down the road, Granny's Inn and Diner. You will see it. Listen, I really hope you find her. I will keep an eye out myself." He pointed towards the road and nodded to her.

"Thank you. Nice to meet you, I am Emma Cassidy by the way." Emma said as she tapped Henry.

"Nice to meet you as well, all the best to you, I am Dr. Hopper. I will be around town in the morning, if you need me. See you."

It was time to go, time to find Hollis.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The door to Granny's chimed and the duo walked inside.

"Hi, We're not from around her but I was just wondering if you had any rooms available? I'm sorry, please forgive my scatter brain. My daughter is missing. She ran to Storybrooke to find her biological parents..My..my husband just passed away and...I think it triggered the void in her heart from already losing her parents, and I am rambling, I am so sorry." Emma began as she held her head in her hands at the counter.

Henry sat beside her and simply rubbed her back, "Mom, we'll find her."

"Oh honey," Granny began, "Yes, I have a room and here let me get you two some hot cocoas to go."

"Thank you." Emma smiled at them.

"Excuse me? I don't mean to eavesdrop, but did I hear you say that your daughter is missing? I am the school teacher in town and I can help you search if you want? The name is Mary Margaret. She may be with one of my students." The woman said walking up. She was wearing a floral dress with a coral sweater and had short short hair, like a pixie.

"Um, yeah, help would be great. I'm...I'm Emma. Emma Cassidy and this is my son, Henry." She smiled at the teacher and held out her hand to shake.

A red head smiled from the booth Mary Margaret was sitting at. "Come sit with me and my friend Ariel and tell us more about her?" Mary Margaret motioned her to come over and sit with them.

They sat at the booth surrounded by people that Emma thought she had seen before.

"So, tell us more about her?" Mary Margaret began.

"Well, um….me and my late husband, we adopted her about a year ago from August Association Adoption Agency (AAAA). It was very special because it was the last big decision i made with my husband before he died. It was a very good one too. She is an angel orphan. I just love her so much. She has such a bold personality and a mind of her own but she is the most precious and gentle being at the same time. She has deep red hair and sparkly green eyes. She's my angel and I just...We just...need her back." Emma looked at Henry and nudged his shoulder.

Tears began forming in her eyes as she had lead the runaway life herself for many years before she met Neal. She was an orphan as well and she had her own treks of going off to try and find her long lost parents. She was never successful and she remembered how much hurt and rejection she felt as that void was just never filled. Failed attempt after failed attempt, she gave up and accepted her life as the orphan, shortly after though she met Neal and he changed her life forever. She smiled as she leaned her forehead against Henry's head.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hollis wasn't far from Granny's. She was at the wooden castle by the docks. It was very windy outside. Her hair blew off her shoulders as she sat waiting, waiting for Emma to run to her side willing to help her with her search. Hollis thought about Neal and how much she missed him. She also thought about her parents. She hoped her mom had red hair, like her, and she hoped that her dad would do anything he could do to protect the people he cared about. She knew that all the males in the storybooks were the knights in shining armor, the protectors and though she didn't expect her parents to be perfect, she did cross her fingers that her father would protect her. She knew her parents could redeem themselves. She jumped from the castle and walked to the edge of the water, on the shoreline. It had stopped raining and all that was left were the puddles and wind. She reached into the sand and picked up a shell. She then looked out into the sea. She felt so at peace with the sea for some reason, she always did, for as long as she could remember. She hoped that they loved the sea as much as she did and she hoped that she could accept that her parents purposely gave her away. She hoped she could convince herself she was strong enough to love more than just Henry and Emma. She wondered if she could survive another loss, her heart had been broken so many times and she did not know if she could afford to have it broken again. She decided to go back and sit on the castle, soon she would make her way to the diner and ask the old lady there for a room.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Suddenly the door to Granny's rang again. The four women all looked up at the door. A man walked in, dressed in black from head to toe. He had black gloves on and a little bit of an interesting outfit on if Emma had to say so herself. He had messy black hair and dark eyes yet his face looked gentle and kind. He came in quickly and had quite the accent.

"The missing girl...there are ramblings about her all across town!"

Emma listened to the mysterious man think and silently thanked Dr. Hopper for getting the word out across the town, so late at night.

The man continued, "I think I may have found her." He said pretty much just into the air at the diner.

Emma stood up from the booth and looked at him concerned and just wanting to know more.

"Please take me there?" She asked him and the man nodded.

"Henry stay here, just in case. Okay? Go ahead and get settled in our room, alright?" Emma pleaded with Henry.

"But mom!" Henry said as he stood from the booth as well.

"Please kid, I need to make sure she is alright and not hurt and I just...I need to process with her...and I just...I need you to stay here. Can you do that for me?" She kissed his forehead and he nodded sitting back into the booth.

Emma then grabbed her jacket and followed the man in the long black jacket.

They ran out the door and into the streets, "Just around the corner, here by the docks, I was out pacing...just thinking as I looked and saw a shadow in the distance sitting on the old wooden castle on the shoreline. I got a little bit closer without actually coming into her sightline and noticed she did in fact have red hair, just like your description." He lead her around by the docks and sure enough Emma saw her, her angel sitting on the castles' steps. She began to walk that way though not before she turned to the man to thank him.

"Thank you. Thank you so much…...Uh...I'm sorry...what… what was your name?" Emma asked a bit fast as she just wanted to get over to Hollis and hug her neck.

"Um…" He said as he scratched the back of his head, "Killian...my name is Killian." He said shaking her hand.

"Killian," She smiled, "Thank you for finding my daughter Killian." Emma began to take off towards the castle as he called out to her, "What...what did you say your name was?" She turned over her shoulder and smiled, "Emma..Emma..Cassidy. Thanks again Killian." and just like that she was off to the castle.

She sloshed through the muddy grass and finally reached the sand.

She saw the castle and Hollis shivering as she made her way over to sit down next to her.

"Hollis….kid...you had me and your brother worried sick." Emma sat next to her and kissed her head as she wrapped her arm around Hollis, trying her best to warm her up.

"How long have you been out here? We need to warm you up." Emma stated as she slid her hands up and down Hollis's arms. Emma was just thankful she had grabbed a jacket on her trek.

Hollis looked up at Emma with a tear stained face, "Can we maybe talk first, though?"

Emma took her into her arms and just held her.

"I miss Neal. So so much." She cried in Emma's arms. She knew Neal was the closest thing she had ever had to a father and Neal was so good with her.

"I miss him too, kid. I miss him too." Emma found a tear once again roll down her face. She kind of had to put her grieve aside for the kids and she knew especially right now she had to keep it together.

"I...I just started thinking...that..he...he didn't want to leave...he died and left me, but my parents abandoned me and I don't even know why...I don't even know if they are still alive or what? I have no idea and all I know, is that I have no control over what happened to Neal but I do have the ability to figure out here, what happened to my parents or even the better question being, who are my parents or who were they...someone has to know Mom, someone has to know…" Hollis said in a voice that was still shaky from sobbing.

Emma just held her as Hollis looked up to Emma.

"Emma, just so you know...you are my mom in my eyes. I will love you forever. You chose me and that is true love. This isn't a quest to replace you...I just want...err...need answers, I need to know this….please…" Hollis said with her hand on Emma's arm.

Emma nodded as a tear fell down her face and she sniffled and nodded.

"So, are you here to join me on my search" Hollis asked the blonde.

Emma sniffled one more time and cleared her throat, "Let's do this thing."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

So I have to brag on my nanny child who has helped me create the plot for this story. She actually wrote some of this chapter with me and I went in and edited it. She is very excited to hear your comments about what you think, as am I! Please also let us know if you have any theories on who Hollis's parents could be ;) Thank you so much for reading! We will have an update soon!


End file.
